Cho Gonou: Before Cho Hakkai
by MijukuGaki
Summary: A story about the life of Gonou when he was a teenager. From hermit friends to drag queens, these were the days of Gonou's life.


Mijuku-Gaki: Okay. This is pretty much just a rough draft, but I wanted tp put it out anyway to see you you guys like it. In your reviews, (if you review), please give me some ideas to inhance the story, because I wrote this ages ago so I forgot where I wanted the story to head.

Disclaimer: Me no own Saiyuki...but me own all the characters who you don't recognize.

* * *

Gonou's Story

Chapter 1

"Students. Thanks to the Board of Education's donation to our school, we now can afford to create a field where we can fulfill your physical needs as well as your educational needs. For 75 years, our school..."

Maeko nudged her friend in the side. "Here he goes again, eh Gonou?" She whispered to him, not wanting to be heard by the principal. Gonou smiled, "You could have stayed at home with Yuu."

Maeko snorted, "Yeah right. Like ah would want ta be alone wit computer boy." Gonou laughed, "True, true. However, do you really want to hear this for the next two hours?"

"No, guess not. Let's git." Gonou and Maeko seperated from the group and drove to their house which Gonou, Maeko, and Yuu shared.

Gonou first met Yuu a little after he left the orphanage. The two both worked as waiters for Maeko's father's resturant. Even though they knew Maeko back then, she hated them. She would rather spend time with her rich friends, and she still does.

Yuu and Gonou got along even though they were completely different. Gonou might have been shy, but he would always go clubbing with Maeko. Yuu on the other hand would rather stay home on his computer, reading and writing fanfictions, working on his website, or chatting.

Maeko pulled down the rearview mirror and pulled out some dark blue lipstick. "So Gonou...ya free tonight? Me an' Montaro an' Natsuko are goin' ta club. You in?"

Gonou signaled some pedestrians to cross. "Sure. Why don't we bring Yuu also? He definately needs some time away from work."

Maeko shook her head. "Y'know Yuu ain't goin' ta go. He'd rather jest read 'is fanfics an' chat. Yah won't catch hermit boy dead in no club."

Gonou laughed, turning the corner. "Don't worry, I'll get him to go."

Maeko stopped brushing her black hair. "Is it jes' me or was thet a hint o' insanity ah heard? How th' hell are ya goin' ta do thet anyway? Only a mad man could do somethin' as crazy as thet. Or maybe, ya'll done gots th' hots fer 'im."

Gonou blushed and laughed nervously. "Of course not! I just know how to convince him."

Maeko nodded. "Uh huh. Sure. Well, if yer plan works out, we should go clothes shoppin' fer 'im. Somethin' tells me thet he ain't got no clubbin' clothes." She searched through her Louis Vuittan pocketbook and took out blue eyeshadow and pink blush.

Gonou nodded drove into the driveway of their house. "Good idea. Most likely he wouldn't." Gonou and Maeko stepped out of the car and walked into the house.

As soon as they stepped through the door, they were engulfed in darkness. Maeko felt around the wall for the light switch. "What th' hell is hermit boy's problem? He jes' turns off all th' lights an' shuts all th' curtains! What is he, a vampire?"

"Yuu, where are you?" Gonou called out after Maeko found the lightswitch. Maeko smirked. "Thet's a stupid question ya done asked. He's in 'is room o' course!"

Maeko walked into the kitchen. "Ya betta go get our sweet cherub now, cuz we're leavin' in four hours." She called out to Gonou as he went upstairs.

Gonou knocked on Yuu's door. "Yuu? May I come in?" There was silence for a minute before he heard Yuu's soft voice allow him in. He opened the door to find Yuu sitting on his bed, eyes glued to his laptop.

"Close the door."

Gonou closed the door and sat behind Yuu's laptop. "Yuu, are you doing anything tonight?" Yuu glanced up from his laptop's screen.

"No, why?"

"Maeko, Montaro, Natsuko, and I are going out tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

Yuu raised his eyebrow. "Why would I want to go out with you four?"

"Because you need to be around people. You're turning into a hermit."

"So?"

"Just come with us, and if you don't like it, you can leave."

"I can just leave?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll go."

* * *

Well there you go. It sucks, yes, but compliment me for effort...or tell me how much I totally suck. I really don't care. 


End file.
